The present application is generally related to an assembly kit for creating paddle-style lead using one or several percutaneous leads and method of lead implantation.
Application of electrical fields to spinal nerve roots, spinal cord, and other nerve bundles for the purpose of chronic pain control has been actively practiced for some time. While a precise understanding of the interaction between the applied electrical energy and the nervous tissue is not fully appreciated, it is known that application of an electrical field to spinal nervous tissue (i.e., spinal nerve roots and spinal cord bundles) can effectively mask certain types of pain transmitted from regions of the body associated with the stimulated nerve tissue. Specifically, applying electrical energy to the spinal cord associated with regions of the body afflicted with chronic pain can induce “paresthesia” (a subjective sensation of numbness or tingling) in the afflicted bodily regions. Thereby, paresthesia can effectively mask the transmission of non-acute pain sensations to the brain.
It is known that each exterior region, or each dermatome, of the human body is associated with a particular longitudinal spinal position. Thus, electrical stimulation of spinal nerve tissue must occur at a specific longitudinal location to effectively treat chronic pain. Additionally, it is important to avoid applying electrical stimulation of nerve tissue associated with regions of the body that are unaffected by chronic pain. Positioning of an applied electrical field relative to a physiological midline is also important.
Percutaneous leads and laminotomy leads are the two most common types of lead designs that provide conductors that deliver stimulation pulses from an implantable pulse generator (IPG) to distal electrodes adjacent to the nerve tissue. As shown in FIG. 1A, conventional percutaneous lead 100 includes electrodes 101 that substantially conform to the body of the body portion of the lead. Due to the relatively small profile of percutaneous leads, percutaneous leads are typically positioned above the dura layer through the use of a Touhy-like needle. Specifically, the Touhy-like needle is passed through the skin, between desired vertebrae to open above the dura layer for the insertion of the percutaneous lead.
As shown in FIG. 1B, conventional laminotomy or paddle lead 150 has a paddle configuration and typically possesses a plurality of electrodes 151 arranged in multiple columns. Multi-column laminotomy leads enable reliable positioning of a plurality of electrodes. Also, laminotomy leads offer a more stable platform that tends to migrate less after implantation and that is capable of being sutured in place. Laminotomy leads also create a unidirectional electrical field and, hence, can be used in a more electrically efficient manner than conventional percutaneous leads. Due to their dimensions and physical characteristics, conventional laminotomy leads require a surgical procedure for implantation. The surgical procedure (a partial laminectomy) is invasive and requires the resection and removal of certain vertebral bone tissue to allow both access to the dura and proper positioning of a laminotomy lead.